


Deal

by Anonymous



Category: Purgatory (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consentacles, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, Listen. Everyone fucks Ebel. That's the story., Monsterfucking, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Robot Sex, Sex Toys, Spoilers for both games, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oliver offered them a deal that Ebel could not refuse, in order to make sure all of them stay alive.
Relationships: Ebel Alfie/D-029 | Neun 02, Ebel Alfie/Emma S. White, Ebel Alfie/Enri M. Louvre, Ebel Alfie/Oliver G. Lobelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> The games in question:  
> https://memoriesoffear.jcink.net/index.php?showtopic=68  
> https://memoriesoffear.jcink.net/index.php?showtopic=85

“Ah. So you are here. As promised.”

“Do I have a choice?”

“If you want a technical answer, yes, you always do. If you want to be practical… well. You are here, are you not? Does it matter?”

Ebel frowned, hands in his pockets, not moving from his spot, watching Oliver move through the house almost soundless.

This arrangement was… not ideal.

But Oliver’s implication was right, he didn’t exactly have a choice.

Or rather, he made his choice a while ago.

~*~

“I offer you all a deal.”

“A deal?”

“Yes. I let you all go. Purgatory will never emerge, and all the spiders and monsters stay underground. At least in this facility, that is under my command? You won’t have anything else to fear.”

Ebel narrowed his eyes, and Enri and Neun also seemed on high alert.

“This is too good to be true.”

“Tell me, Ebel. Are you willing to do  _ anything  _ to save the city and these girls? To make sure all of you get out alive from here?”

Ebel hated this question.

There was only one answer to it.

“...what do you want?”

Oliver had a knowing smile on his lips, before turning to the computers again.

“Let me bring up Emma first. I figure she will want to hear this as well.

After bringing Emma there, waiting for her to calm down, and explaining the situation, Oliver was actually quiet, and Ebel  _ loathed  _ it.

He hated how much he couldn’t read Oliver unlike anyone else.

“So. Everyone is here. What do you want?”

“Simple. You.”

Ebel’s stomach dropped, and Enri stepped in front of him immediately, shaking her head.

“Oh, Enri. Predictable as always. Do not worry. I do not want to kill Ebel.”

“Then what do you want to do with him?” Emma whispered, and Oliver cocked his head to the side.

“I find him curious. He stayed alive and relatively unharmed through this whole facility - not only that, he kept you alive, and made two demonified humans care for him - and made  _ you  _ care about him, as callous as you are. I want to make sure what makes him tick.”

“You will not make Ebel into a demonified human,” Neun said, also stepping in front of him.

“That is not my intention. I just wish to… get to know him more. If he agrees, you can all leave. As long as he visits me regularly. Say… every second weekend? Would that work for you? That would be plenty of time for the ladies here to spend time with you as well.”

“...why?”

“Hm?”

“You went through all this, and you would stop it… as long as you have me? Why? What’s the catch?”

“The catch is obviously that you are  _ mine  _ for the time you spend with me,” Oliver’s eyes were almost glowing. “And I told you the main objective was to really get a handle of D-029’s capabilities, which actually happened, more or less. I can spend enough time to analyze the data I got - and what I will collect from you. There are other facilities across the country with other objectives, this won’t mark the end of Lobelia, so do I have to lose? But you… you can only win, with having  _ me  _ out of the picture.”

“You won’t be out of the picture!” Emma snapped at him, shaking, clinging to Ebel’s arm. “You will just… be there, and have Ebel under my thumb.”

“Either that or you all will die.”

“...maybe we could defeat you! We have Enri and uh… weird naked lady here.”

“Maybe,” Oliver shrugged. “But will you take the risk?”

“...alright.”

Ebel heard his own voice, and his throat felt dry.

All this time, he was leaning on Enri and Neun to keep him alive.

And Emma was always in danger when it was just the two of them.

This time he was the one who  _ could  _ help.

“Ebel…!”

Neun and Emma’s voices were surprised, and even Enri looked at him with panic in her eyes, but Ebel just shook his head.

“It’s alright. I’m sure I can take whatever he will do to me. He won’t make me a demon so… that can only be better than that, right?”

Somehow, he wasn’t sure, and the panicked faces of the three girls along with the smirk of Oliver only filled him with dread.

~*~

Oliver fulfilled his side of the deal.

The spiders went back underground, and no other hellbeasts attacked from the facility.

And the four of them could leave to the surface without problems.

Even without counting what was going on with Oliver, Ebel’s life was… weird.

“Seriously Ebel, you are such a pervert.”

“Says the one who is already wet when I am barely touching her.”

“...well  _ why aren’t you?!” _

Emma was a pain in the ass the best of times, but Ebel figured that having his fingers inside her in one of the empty storage rooms of their school was not a bad time after all.

Enri didn’t go back to their school, so out of their group only the two of them attended, and they figured better not not show themselves together a lot.

Would have raised too many questions.

That said, sometimes Emma would grab his because she was bossy and needy, and he would find himself like this, with Emma grinding her hips against her fingers, her hot breath on his neck, and she was clinging to him in a way that was almost painful.

“What are you waiting for, Ebel?!”

“For you to behave, first off.”

Ebel… found that he was enjoying this.

The way Emma would let out a frustrated whimper, her nails digging into Ebel’s skin through his shirt.

She was sitting on a table, her skirt pushed up, her legs around Ebel’s waist, and her hand was wandering towards Ebel’s pants before he pushed them away.

“Oh no you don’t,” Ebel whispered, pulling his fingers out of her, making Emma whimper again. “I told you to  _ behave.” _

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Emma whispered, her eyelids fluttering close, and she looked  _ good,  _ her face flushed. “Please, Ebel,  _ please,  _ I’ll behave, just  _ please.” _

“It’s a good look on you,” Ebel couldn’t help but smirk a little, cupping her face between his hands.

He kissed her, it was a long, drawn out kiss, and she kissed him back - and when he pushed his cock inside her, she whimpered again, clinging into Ebel even harder.

Emma didn’t change a lot - she was still mouthy, she was still a brat, but she easily fell apart under Ebel’s touches, and the way he was thrusting into her. She was whispering his name into his ear over and over again.

And although Ebel would come before she did, he figured she was behaving enough for him to push his fingers inside her again until she joined him as well, neither of them taking off their clothes at all.

~*~

Enri was strong.

Obviously.

Ebel knew that.

When Enri was naked, on top of him, a slight blush on her face, it was hard to believe she was capable of ripping beasts apart easily - but when her hands pinned Ebel down by the shoulders, he felt her strength.

_ She could snap his spine in half without breaking a sweat. _

Of course Ebel knew Enri wouldn’t, but the thought of it sent a shiver through Ebel’s body.

Ebel couldn’t move - or didn’t want to move, rather, but even if he wanted he  _ couldn’t  _ have, when Enri’s thighs closed around her head, and he obediently pushed his tongue against her clit, making her gasp out.

He already figured out how to move his tongue in a way to make Enri give out the most ragged breaths, licking and sucking on his clit, pushing his tongue inside her, until she would be grinding on his face.

It was getting harder to breathe but he didn’t care - all he would care about was Enri’s scent, her taste, the way she looked, her face still pushed as she was riding Ebel’s face.

His hands were resting on her thighs, and Enri just reached down, taking his hands pulling on them, and he got what she wanted.

Even like this, Ebel could read Enri quite well.

Or maybe especially like this.

So Ebel raised his hands up to Enri’s breasts, gently squeezing on them, playing with her nipples between his fingers. Her thighs tightened around his face, as she gasped, and Ebel just kept eating her out, not taking his eyes off her face.

Then she came, throwing her head backwards, with a moan, and Ebel still heard her voice so rarely, that voice made him shiver all over again.

He was almost painfully hard, and while he knew that Enri would take care of him as soon as he caught her breath a little, but still, for that moment, he was content with watching her face.

~*~

Neun was weird. Everything about Neun was weird, so it made sense  _ this  _ would be weird too.

It’s hard to tell where does Neun’s body end, or even  _ what  _ Neun’s body really  _ is,  _ and Ebel figured it’s better not to think about it.

Especially when tentacles were all wrapped around him.

The tentacles felt  _ weird, _ and not all of them look and feel the same, and yet, they usually keep Ebel in place just fine.

Neun was riding him, slowly and methodically enough to drive Ebel insane, but he couldn’t complain.

Or wouldn’t.

The tentacles were all around him, exploring his body, pushing inside him, and he let out a little yelp.

“Do not worry,” Neun said, driving her hands down on Ebel’s chest. “I know how it works, I absorbed enough knowledge of this. Anal penetration requires some lubrication, so I made my tentacle slippery enough.”

“That’s not the---- ah. Okay. Okay, yeah I can feel that.  _ Fuck _ , Neun.”

That wasn’t very eloquent, no.

But hard to be eloquent when there was a tentacle pushing inside him, wriggling, and Neun kept riding him, and he closed his eyes.

He felt Neun’s hands on him, and it almost felt like she had  _ claws,  _ and it shouldn’t have made him moan like that, but then a second tentacle entered him, and Ebel didn’t care of anything else, not even when a third one pushed into his mouth.

He would suck on Neun’s tentacle obediently, as long as she kept fucking him senseless, really.

Ebel wouldn’t last long like this, and he knew it, but he did his best not to come until Neun herself was satisfied.

~*~

But Oliver…

Oliver was different.

“What do you even get out of this?”

“Hm?”

Ebel was already naked, and Oliver’s fingers were inside him, and Ebel did his best to ignore them.

Not that he could, seeing as Oliver quickly figured out how to turn Ebel on, and Ebel was already obviously hard.

“You have no sense of touch. You don’t get anything out of this.”

“To the contrary, Ebel,” Oliver said, pulling his fingers out of Ebel, and he tried to not give out a sound. Not giving him that satisfaction. “I get very important feedback from this.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“I’m curious about lots of things, Ebel. And what better way to study them, than to break you down to your most primal instincts? Obviously I can’t do  _ everything  _ I would like to do to you. That would break the arrangement. But this is quite enjoyable to you as well.”

“Fuck you.”

“I believe  _ I  _ will be the one doing that.”

With that, Oliver opened a box, and he hummed, before lifting something.

“How about this?”

Ebel stared at the penis in Oliver’s hand.

It was… big.  _ Very  _ big.

“You are not bringing that anywhere near me, you fucker.”

“Ah, I see,” Oliver nodded, putting it back, before taking out another one. “How about this?”

That one was thinner - a bit on the longer side compared to what they usually used, but Ebel figured that should be fine, so he just nodded.

He wasn’t looking when Oliver pushed down his pants and attached it to himself - it was weird.

Oliver looked a lot like a human, but apparently without genitals, so he made do.

Then he pushed inside him, and Ebel couldn’t help but whimper, and Oliver’s hands kept his wrists firm.

It was… odd.

Oliver’s cold eyes were fixed on his face, as he started to move his hips, thrusting deep insider Ebel, making him moan uncontrollably, and the expression in Oliver’s face barely changed.

He was  _ studying  _ him, and Ebel closed his eyes, as if that would make Oliver’s gaze go away. He didn’t want to enjoy this, he didn’t want to, but every second weekend he would be here, fucked senseless by Oliver and he… he…

There  _ was  _ something about the way Oliver kept thrusting into him with a steady rhythm, unwavering, almost calculating precision, and not slowing down, not even when Ebel came.

And he kept moving.

Ebel whimpered, his back arching, his entire body shivering, trying to wriggle away, but Oliver kept him firmly in place, as he kept pounding into him mercilessly, and it was overwhelming, the way his entire body was shivering with pleasure until he came again.

And Oliver still didn’t stop - on the contrary.

The penis deep inside Ebel started  _ vibrating. _

He cried out, and he was struggling against Oliver, but he was firmly held in place.

It was overwhelming, and he came more, but it was hard to keep track, the way his body jerked.

“Ol--- Oliver, please---”

“Hm?”

“Please, just--- just a bit---”

“Need some break, Ebel?”

“Y----yes…..”

Then the movement stopped. Both the vibrations and Oliver’s thrusting stopped, although he was still buried inside Ebel.

The sudden stop made him shiver, and he found himself whimpering - and then Oliver’s lips pressed against his face.

“You were doing so good,” Oliver whispered, and it spent shivers all over Ebel’s body. “First time we did this you could barely handle coming twice after each other. Now you came  _ six  _ times before asking for a break. That’s  _ amazing, _ Ebel.”

Ebel closed his eyes, and all he could hear was Oliver’s voice, that spread a warmth in his chest, and he just---

Wait.

What?

No, no, no, no, no.

“Oh, Ebel,” Oliver’s voice was teasing now. “You like it when I praise you don’t you?”

“Shut up,” Ebel hissed, turning away his head. “No I don’t.”

Oliver didn’t even call him a liar.

His hands just cupped his face, gently turning him back towards him.

“But it is the truth isn’t it?” Oliver’s voice was dripping with sweetness, but underneath there was his usual malice, and it should not have made Ebel shiver the way it did. “You like a lot of things that I do to you. That’s why you keep coming back.”

“I keep coming back to keep you going all megalomaniac again.”

“Partially. But you also enjoy being fucked senseless by me. You like it a  _ lot. _ ”

Ebel was painfully aware that Oliver’s cock was still buried inside him, his entire body was shivering - anticipation? What was it?

Was he afraid he would start moving again, or did he want it?

Oliver’s lips were over his - he didn’t kiss him often, and Ebel wished he would have done anything else, anything but moan pathetically, as he kissed him back. But that’s how it was.

“You  _ do  _ want me to keep fucking you, don’t you?”

“I--- just a bit longer.”

“All right.”

Oliver pulled out of him, and he stepped over to the box again, raising another cock - not as long as the previous one, but a bit thicker, and Ebel nodded numbly.

While Oliver switched the two out, Ebel looked up at the ceiling.

Oliver would not get tired - if it would be up to him, he would probably be able to keep fucking Ebel as long as he felt like it, watching his reactions, analyzing every aspect of his body.

The thought made him shiver again - or maybe it was Oliver’s hand closing around his cock, gently stroking him.

He really didn’t need to stimulate him long for Ebel to go hard again.

“Impressive, Ebel. Even after all that… I wonder how long would you last if we were to try to give you an aphrodisiac. Probably even longer.”

“I--- what?”

“No worries. That’s for another time,” Oliver let go of his cock, climbing over him, his green eyes meeting Ebel’s gaze. “Can we continue? Maybe you can hold out for even longer now. I would be so proud of you if we would be able to do seven, now.”

“As if I care what you--- ah..!”

He couldn’t finish, because Oliver was inside him again, and his lips were on Ebel’s face, in a way, that his soft kiss was both gentle, and a mockery of being gentle.

“Can you do seven for me, Ebel?”

“I----- I can try.”

“Good boy.”

And with that, Oliver started moving again, and Ebel’s last coherent thought before being overtaken by pleasure again was that  _ he had a long weekend ahead of him. _


End file.
